


I'll show you mine...

by figaro



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figaro/pseuds/figaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke wants to know Souji's number one fantasy. The answer he gets is pretty damn unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill set in a AU future where Souji stays in Inaba for his final year in high school (but it doesn't matter much, it's all PWP anyways)

It was raining heavily outside when the clock struck midnight. Souji held his breath, expecting his television to light up and show him yet another person who’d soon be in need of rescuing.

But that was all over now. All was right in the television world and the culprit was safe behind bars. The Midnight channel hadn’t come on for months. But still… Every time.

Souji knew Yosuke did the same thing—he’d gone just as quiet as Souji and the hands that had been trailing down Souji’s front had stilled, fingertips digging into his stomach and making him jerk.

A silent minute passed before they moved again. Yosuke’s hands started travelling, now making comforting circles instead of the earlier teasing, slow slide—and Souji started breathing again, sucking in a lungful of air and letting it out in a long sigh, a sigh that ended in a little grunt as fingertips brushed over an already overly sensitive nipple. He rolled onto his side and shifted closer to Yosuke on his futon, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his lips to an eye.

“Dude,” Yosuke hissed, “I thought I told you to stop doing that. It’s creepy.”

Souji pulled back just in time to see him wrinkle his nose. He grinned. “But I like tasting every part of you. Your eyes are attached to your body too, you know.”

“Some parts you just don’t use your mouth on, ok?”

At that Souji’s smile faded. He’d love to say that he begged to disagree but had a feeling Yosuke wouldn’t react too well to that. Instead he leaned in to kiss him again—this time on the chin, then the corner of his jaw, behind his ear, his cheek, the tip of his nose and finally his mouth, cutting off the displeased little noises Yosuke were making. Yosuke took over from there, turning the chaste kiss into a deep one, instantly sucking Souji’s bottom lip in and biting down softly before pushing his tongue into his mouth and sealing their lips together.

Souji felt the corners of his mouth twitch again. He loved it when Yosuke took the initiative. They had been fooling around for a couple of months, but it hadn’t been until recently Yosuke had started giving as much as he got—and he’d been surprisingly assertive once he did, groping and licking and even going so far as sucking. He’d been surprisingly good at the last part, too, had teased an orgasm out of Souji in five minutes flat and even taken the load in his mouth, spitting it out in a tissue afterwards, admittedly, but Souji hadn’t minded in the least.

The last couple of times they’d spent the night, or a hurried afternoon while the house was empty, Yosuke had even slid his hand between Souji’s thighs, nervously poking and prodding until he’d brushed a fingertip over Souji’s anus—not trying to push inside, only rubbing and stroking lightly, as if he just wanted to get used to the feeling. There was still a hint of disbelief in his eyes when Souji squirmed and moaned as he was touched, but on the other hand he came faster and harder on those occasions than he usually did when they were together. Souji knew very well Yosuke wanted inside him, knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d be fucked by those long fingers, and hopefully not that much longer before he got to feel Yosuke’s cock as well.

Maybe one day Souji would be allowed to do the same thing to Yosuke too. Maybe Yosuke would lay spread out beneath Souji and beg for his fingers, his cock and…

…And then there was _that_ , but Souji had trouble seeing Yosuke ever getting into that. It occupied his mind more and more these days, overriding thoughts of fucking or getting fucked when he jerked off, the need intensifying with every thought of Yosuke refusing him.

But Souji was clever. Maybe, just maybe, he could coax Yosuke into letting him taste him _everywhere_. Maybe he just had to play his cards right.

Or maybe Yosuke would just play right into his hands before he’d even tried.

“Hey partner…” Yosuke broke the kiss for a moment, seeming torn between squeezing Souji’s ass and grabbing his cock, his hand sliding restlessly over his hip.

“Hmm?” Souji made the decision for him, shuffling even closer so their fronts connected and Yosuke’s hand slid down to his ass, instantly grabbing a handful. He closed his eyes at the feeling of rubbing up against a hard, warm body, nearly missing what Yosuke said next.

“What’s the number one thing you want to do with me, or to me, or whatever?”

When the words sank in a moment later, Souji raised a brow. Since when did Yosuke read minds? “What, like sexually?”

“Yeah.” Yosuke pulled Souji even closer with a quiet groan.

“I want to do everything to you.” Souji grinned. “You’re just that tasty.” He held his breath and counted to ten, waiting in the blush and scowl he knew would follow a comment as cheesy as that.

And just as predicted, Yosuke’s cheeks turned rosy. He didn’t seem to be annoyed though, just ducked his head as if trying to hide himself. “No, seriously…”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious.”

Souji hesitated for a second. “What if it’s so kinky you’ll be disgusted and never want to be with me again?”

“That wouldn’t happen! It doesn’t matter what it is, I wouldn’t leave you. You know that.” Yosuke sounded slightly hurt, making something twist in Souji’s chest. “But, I mean, uh… Maybe I wouldn’t go along with whatever it was, maybe I wouldn’t do it. But I wouldn’t look down on you for it. And if you really, really wanted—Look, you’re making me worried here! What the hell is so horrible you won’t even tell me?”

“Keep your voice down, Yosuke.”

“Shit, sorry… But, dude… Don’t you trust me?”

“It’s ok. Just don’t want my uncle busting in here and finding one futon empty. And don’t give me that; you _know_ I trust you. But some things are kinda personal.” Souji hummed a little, reached up and tucked a stray lock of Yosuke’s hair behind his ear. “But alright... If you tell me your thing first.”

At that Yosuke pulled back, staring at Souji in the half-dark. “I, uh… I’ve never really thought about it.” He tried an airy laugh, which failed miserably and ended in a little ‘ _ugh_ ’ instead.

“Either you tell me or I won’t.”

Yosuke rolled onto his back with a little sigh, tucking his hands behind his head while staring at the ceiling. “It’s only fair I guess. Just let me think for a moment, alright?”

The way Yosuke’s erection tented the covers when he laid on his back gave Souji an idea. “Take your time.” He started worming down under them.

“He—hey, what are you doing?!”

Souji chuckled, his lips already sliding up the side of Yosuke’s cock. “Sucking you off,” he murmured, and the moment after he let the head slip into his mouth. The moment after _that_ he had his mouth full, as Yosuke bucked his hips with a strangled groan. He pushed him down again, the cock sliding from his mouth with a sticky pop.

“Fuck, partner, I’m sorry... It just felt too good.” Yosuke lifted the covers and peered down at Souji. His cheeks were way past rosy by now and well into deep red territory. “You make it impossible for me to think when you do that, you know.”

Souji dipped his head and planted a kiss right where thigh met groin. “Doesn’t matter. You know what it is anyways. You wouldn’t have asked me otherwise.” He added a wet lick. “Spit it out.” Now when Yosuke had brought it up he found himself almost morbidly curious of what Yosuke fantasized about doing with him. At the same time he felt anxious about having to return the favor, especially since Yosuke just a moment ago had told him flat out things like that were creepy. At least Souji assumed his ass was one of the places _you_ _just didn’t use your mouth on_.

But Souji wouldn’t be able to lie to him. It wouldn’t do any good. He guessed he’d just have to deal with a grossed out Yosuke and hope it wouldn’t lead to him backing off, despite what he’d said.

Yosuke swallowed audibly, still watching Souji and the way he now rubbed his cheek against the shaft while looking back up at him. “Fine, alright, I lied… But dude, you gotta stop doing that if I’m gonna be able to tell you.” He reached under the covers and grabbed Souji’s shoulder, trying to tug him back up.

Souji refused for a moment, just to tease and, he guessed, drag it all out, postpone the inevitable. But he relented and crawled up on top of Yosuke, straddling his hips and bracing himself on his shoulders. It didn’t pass him by that their cocks were rubbing together again and he rolled his hips the tiniest bit, savoring the little moan it produced. He repeated the move, then leaned down and let his lips brush Yosuke’s cheek. “Tell me…”

“Just… just lie still, ok?” Yosuke was still holding Souji by the shoulder, his grip tightening and not letting up until Souji humored him.

“I…” Yosuke sighed. “Fuck, I feel so stupid. But alright…” He looked to the side, pressing his cheek against the pillow and staring at the wall. “You know the culture festival last year? When we had to…”

“Hm?” Souji straightened up, settling down on Yosuke’s thighs instead.

“The, uh, cross dressing pageant, you know?”

“What about it?”

“Well, I… I’d—I…” He took a deep breath. “I want you to…suckmeoffwhileyouweartheoutfitIwore.”

Souji knew it was the entirely wrong thing to do, but he couldn’t help but laugh. Yosuke’s embarrassment was adorable—even more so when he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the wall.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said it! Shouldn’t have brought this crap up at all.”

“No! No, that wasn’t why I laughed. Nevermind that. But, hm… Does that mean you still have the uniform?”

Yosuke looked back up at Souji, still frowning. “Yeah… And don’t laugh at me for that! Chie told me I could keep it, telling me I’d ruined it or something so I just threw it all in my closet afterwards and forgot about it, but then a couple of months back, my mom forced me to clean, like really _clean_ up my room and I found it and figured I’d might as well wash it and…” He bit his lip. “I remembered how g—good I thought you looked in a skirt during the competition and I…kinda wanted to see you in one again, and my skirt would be even better because it’s so short and your legs would look amazing in it and I just find the whole thing hot, ok? Fuck, I’m babbling.”

Souji grinned. “You are. But sure, I’ll put that skirt on for you. The rest too for that matter: the knee socks and the blouse and vest and bow and little strawberry hair tie and everything.” To his surprise he felt heat creep up his cheeks as well. “You know, when I think about it, it sounds kinda hot…” He bit his lip. “So you liked me in that skirt, huh?”

“Yeah… I mean, your skirt wasn’t hot or anything but there was just something—But seriously, you’d really wear all of it for me?”

“Sure. I’ll even wear panties if you get me a pair.”

Souji had thought Yosuke couldn’t possibly become any redder in the face but found himself proven wrong.

“Dude! You don’t have to do that.”

“Why not? Bet you’d get a discount on a pair at Junes. Bet you’d _love_ to see me in them too.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Would too. Would you like them to be schoolgirly or sexy? Pink? Lacy?” Beneath Souji Yosuke moved, lifting his hips and trying to grind against something and Souji pushed him down again, pinning his hips against the futon. He realized he was actually salivating when he snuck a peek at Yosuke’s cock, hard and flushed a sweet shade of pink, still slick with saliva. He imagined it hiding behind a layer of pink cotton, maybe with a cute print, and had to bite back a groan. It wasn’t far to imagine himself in a pair and it turned him on more than he’d ever thought it would.

And maybe if he said he’d go along with Yosuke’s number one fantasy, Yosuke would humor him back.

Right then Yosuke mostly seemed far too horny to keep denying he’d love to see his partner in panties. He twisted his hips in Souji’s grip and threw his head back against the pillow, baring his neck in a way that made Souji want to lick it.

“I don’t care what kind… Hell, partner, you’d look amazing…”

“Never thought you’d be so kinky.” Souji kept his voice light and teasing, trying his best to act normal, to at least seem like he had control over the situation, when all he wanted was to scoot forward and plant himself straight on top of Yosuke’s cock and groan and grunt and swear and make Yosuke come just from grinding down on his lap while he jerked off and damnit, now he had a new reason for hoping Yosuke would forget about his question. He just wanted to get on with it; wanted to come and make Yosuke come and then maybe come again.

No such luck, though.

“Yeah, fuck, whatever… Yours will be way kinkier anyways,” Yosuke groaned. “It’s your turn.”

Souji sighed. The moment of truth. “Yeah, maybe.” He slid off Yosuke and sat down next to him instead. “You sure you want to know?”

Yosuke nodded.

“I want to eat you out.”

At that Yosuke rose on his elbows, shaking messy hair from his face before staring at Souji in confusion. “You…what? Like a girl? How does that even work?”

“Listen, know how I said I want to taste every part of you?”

“Yeah, but I don’t see how— No… No way.“

Later Souji would laugh at the memory of how Yosuke’s face had drained of all color and then half a minute later turned completely red again. Sitting there and watching it, however, seeing the coin drop and the shock set in, didn’t seem funny to Souji at all. He bit his lip hard enough for him to feel it swell between his teeth, knit his hands in his lap until the knuckles whitened.

“Seriously, you can’t mean… _that._ ”

“It can feel really good.”

“Yeah, well…” Yosuke sat up as well. “Dude, that’s disg—I mean, it’s… unhygienic.”

Souji decided to ignore Yosuke’s little slip and instead focus on the fact he’d cut himself off and gone down an at least marginally more diplomatic road. “There’s always soap and water. And I mean, take now for example: you showered an hour ago; it’s not like you’re filthy. I wouldn’t mind doing it.” He found he didn’t have it in him anymore to meet Yosuke’s eyes. He’d known it would be tricky to let Yosuke in on his little secret but he hadn’t counted on how _vulnerable_ he’d feel; naked under Yosuke’s alarmed gaze. Instead he looked down, and when he did, he noticed Yosuke was still hard. Really hard.

So maybe he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea… It was enough for Souji to brace himself and glance back up. “I think you’d like it. But anyways, you asked, and there you have it.”

“Yeah, I know I did, but… You actually want to _lick my ass?_ ”

Souji frowned a little. “And you want to fuck mine—what’s the difference?” He held up a finger when Yosuke opened his mouth to interrupt. “Don’t even try and deny it. The way you shove your hand between my legs when we make out kinda gives it away.”

Yosuke tried to interrupt again, managing a ‘ _But_ —’ before Souji cut him off a second time.

“And I’d really like that, Yosuke. I’d like it if you fucked me.”

Souji hadn’t known what to expect after that little confession but Yosuke wrapping his arms around him and all but forcing him back down on the futon while biting, sucking, licking at his lips and fucking his mouth with his tongue once he was allowed inside, wasn’t it. He didn’t mind, though, being pushed into the thin mattress and having his legs forced apart by Yosuke’s thighs; he didn’t mind Yosuke grinding against him hard enough to hurt.

He simply replied by kissing back and wrapping his legs around Yosuke’s waist, using it as leverage to meet the frenzied thrusts, angling his hips so that Yosuke’s cock slipped and slid between the cheeks of his ass. The moan that wrung out of Yosuke had Souji break the kiss and slap his hand over Yosuke’s mouth.

He kept dead still, pretending not to notice lips and tongue moving against his palm, kissing and sucking, and listened for sounds outside his room. That moan had been loud enough to wake up Nanako if they were unlucky. If it had woken Dojima up, they’d be dead. He couldn’t hear a thing, though, except for Yosuke’s whistling little breaths through his nose and his own heart beating so hard his pulse echoed in his ears.

He stayed still for a moment longer before removing his hand, and as a punishment of sorts wiping the saliva off on Yosuke’s cheek. The glistening smear looked good on him, made Souji think of wiping his cock off after a messy blowjob.

“Really sorry…” Yosuke’s voice was low and hoarse. “Just… _fuck_. You can’t just throw that out there and expect me not to…”

“What, jump me?”

Yosuke nodded, swallowed. “I do want it. You’re right. I want to fuck you. God, I want to fuck you so _bad_. I can’t even believe I’m saying it but… _Damn_ , partner.”

Souji hadn’t exactly planned it that way, but he knew an opportunity when he saw one and knew how to run with it. It was one of the reasons he’d acted a leader for so long, and done it successfully. He smiled crookedly. “I’ll make you a deal…”

Maybe he wouldn’t even have to drag the cross dressing into it. Not that he’d mind combining the two… Getting fucked by Yosuke with a pair of panties trapping his thighs together and a skirt flipped up over his waist? Souji nearly laughed at the mental image; it was just too hot to comprehend.

Yosuke attacking his neck with vicious little sucking kisses didn’t help him think any clearer; instead he tilted his head to the side to offer more skin to mark, and slid his hands down Yosuke’s sides, squeezing between the two of them to be able to run them over a twitching belly, fingertips following the trail of fine hair starting at the navel, until connecting with Yosuke’s cock. It jumped under his fingers and Yosuke stopped kissing in favor of moaning loudly again, this time muffling it against Souji’s neck.

Souji noticed his fingertips getting wet and appreciated the way they slipped when he trailed them down the slender length. “You get wet like a girl, partner.”

Yosuke simply replied with another moan, this one quiet and drawn out, ending in an almost pathetic little squeak.

“Should clean you up… Bet you taste sweet.”

“God, Souji…” Yosuke’s hips jerked, his cock bumping against Souji’s belly. “Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?”

“Hm…” Souji managed to extract a hand and brought it up to his mouth and sucked a sticky fingertip in, wrapping his tongue around it before pulling back. “Sweet. I knew it. And I’m a big city boy, remember? We know these things.” He could feel Yosuke pant against his cheek: hot, distracting puffs of air that made him shiver a little. “Just like we know how to do business… I told you I’d make you a deal. You get to fuck me if—”

“Anything,” Yosuke moaned.

Souji froze. “Anything..?” He pushed Yosuke back a bit, enough to be able to make eye contact. “Really?” A smirk fought its way onto his face. “And you’re supposed to be from the big city too…”

Yosuke was a sight to behold then. He looked nearly drugged: his eyes large and hazy, pupils blown to the point where barely any iris showed, his mouth slack and wet. “Fuck that,” he muttered. ”I mean it—anything.”

Souji couldn’t help but pull him back down and kiss him while taking a moment to thank his lucky star. When breaking the kiss he cupped Yosuke’s face in his hands, ran his thumbs over flushed cheeks over and over. “You let me rim you tonight and I’ll let you fuck me the next time we get together.”

“Rim? Whu—what?” Yosuke’s hips kept moving, probably without him even being aware of it—quick, rolling thrusts that spread a trail of precome from Souji’s balls up to his belly.

It felt good enough for Souji’s eyes to flutter closed and his arms fall to his sides. He planted his feet firmly on his futon, legs spread as wide they went and just let the little force of nature that was Yosuke Hanamura at that moment wash over him. He knew he should stop before he came; before _Yosuke_ came—he would hardly be as pliant afterwards—but Yosuke kept getting wetter and wetter, making the slide easier, and he was kissing Souji again, little wet smacks mixed with quiet moans and words so dirty they barely fit his mouth. He kept stumbling over them, so adorably awkward it made Souji lose himself even more and—No. He had to—

“No, stop.” Pushing Yosuke back was a feat big enough for Souji to actually feel proud of himself. He ground his teeth together as he shuffled back far enough to close his legs and rest his back against the wall. It took him at least a minute get his breath back under control; a minute of Yosuke kneeling in front of him and staring at him, dumbfounded.

“Why?” Yosuke finally croaked.

“The deal.” Souji brushed bangs damp with sweat from his forehead. “Let me… lick you tonight and I’ll let you fuck me next time.”

Yosuke sat back on his heels with a grunt, breaking eye contact and instead looking down at himself, one hand coming up to wrap around his cock and gently squeeze it. “And I was so close too…” His voice was so quiet Souji had to lean forward to hear him. The next words were even quieter. “But I said ‘anything’, didn’t I…” He made a face before looking back up at Souji, lips pressed into a determined, straight line, his brow knit tight. “You said it felt good, right?”

Souji nodded, his heart suddenly residing in his throat making it hard for any eventual words to squeeze by.

“Alright, fine. I trust you, partner. Can’t for the life of me understand why you want to do this, but then again I’ve a hard time understanding why I get off on the thought of you in a skirt.” He smiled weakly, let go of himself again and shuffled close enough to put his hands on Souji’s knees. “Just make me come, alright? My balls will kill me otherwise.”

“I always make you come, Hana-chan.” Souji returned the smile, his heart still beating like crazy but at least he was able to talk.

“Cocky bastard.”

ooo

Despite Souji’s assurances Yosuke insisted on washing up again, and soon snuck out of Souji’s room in a borrowed pair of pajama bottoms that did a poor job of hiding his erection.

His own hard on had time to wilt a little while Yosuke was gone, even with his head spinning with thoughts of what was about to happen. When Yosuke finally returned Souji had even had time to entertain the thought he had simply taken off, getting feet cold enough to flee the Dojima residence in nothing but a flimsy pair of pants.

“Sorry,” Yosuke said, closing and locking the door behind him before shuffling over to the futon.

Souji held up the covers he’d pulled up while waiting, offering Yosuke to crawl back under them. “Squeaky clean, I assume?”

Yosuke’s cheeks turned pink again as he lay down. “Please don’t make this any more embarrassing than it already is?”

“Gotcha.” And for the second time that night Souji wormed himself down until he was completely hidden under the covers, before putting his mouth on Yosuke, this time with a thin layer of cotton in between. He worked his lips and tongue over the fabric, enjoying the feel of it dampening and Yosuke growing hard beneath it. It wasn’t until Yosuke was fully aroused Souji hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled the pajama bottoms down. Yosuke didn’t taste sweet anymore. He tasted faintly of soap and although Souji had preferred the former it was still nice. Plus, the thought of getting Yosuke all dirty so soon after cleaning up made it more than nice—It made it really fucking exciting.

Souji took a moment to stick his nose in the dark thatch of hair surrounding Yosuke’s cock and breathe in deep—more soap, Yosuke had been thorough—before he gave in to Yosuke’s whispered pleas and the insistent, light tugging on his hair and took him in his mouth, letting his tongue play on the way down and sucking as hard as he could on the way back up. Then instead of repeating the move, he pushed the covers off and sat up. “Turn around.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Yosuke muttered, rubbing his hands over his face before rolling over on his stomach, lifting his hips for a second to allow Souji to shove a pillow beneath them, making him arch his back a little and putting his ass on display.

Souji took a moment to appreciate what he had in front of him. Yosuke looked perfect. It still seemed a bit unreal Yosuke had actually _agreed_ to let Souji do this and here he was lying with his legs parted enough for Souji to see a hint of his balls and, more importantly, a hint of his asshole. Souji didn’t know what to think of himself when he felt his mouth water at the sight. He decided to try and not think at all.

Yosuke looked tense, though—gripping Souji’s futon best he could and stubbornly burying his face in a pillow. Despite the talk of trust and despite being so riled up earlier he seemed set on hating every second of what was coming and the sight made Souji a bit sad. He sighed before urging Yosuke to get up on his knees and removed the pillow again before gently pushing him back down on his stomach and straddling his thighs.

Once he’d settled comfortably he bent down and kissed Yosuke’s shoulder. “You’re too tense…”

“Sorry. I just—I can’t help it. It still freaks me out.”

“Just close your eyes and try and relax, ok?”

Souji started with Yosuke’s shoulders, digging his thumbs in and working them in small circles before grabbing the tense muscles and squeezing hard, wringing a pained grunt out of Yosuke. He kept working his hands for a minute or two before letting up and letting them slide down Yosuke’s back, only pausing to rub his thumbs alongside the spine, and the little sounds Yosuke kept making sounded more pleased now, quiet sort-of moans muffled in Souji’s pillow.

Souji smiled. He kept it up for a couple of minutes, not so much massaging as just rubbing Yosuke’s back in large circles and for every lazy lap he could feel Yosuke melt into the futon a tiny bit more.

Soon he let little kisses follow the strokes, starting at the nape of Yosuke’s neck and trailing down, dry lips and hints of wet tongue mapping out the expanse of smooth skin without hurry. When Souji’s mouth had reached the small of Yosuke’s back, he actually arched it a little, while moaning Souji’s name under his breath.

Souji smiled again, wider this time. He resisted the temptation of just sliding further down, grabbing Yosuke’s ass and pulling the cheeks apart to run his tongue down the crack and… He couldn’t help but moan as well and pressed his lips against Yosuke’s tailbone, let his tongue circle it while trying to compose himself.

Yosuke kept his back arched, kept making little sounds when Souji dared move lower, a shower of butterfly kisses washing over Yosuke’s ass, soon turning into wet little licks, into nipping, into Souji taking a substantial chunk of flesh between his teeth and biting down none too gently, right where ass met thigh. The sound Yosuke produced made Souji want to scrap the whole plan again and just fuck Yosuke through the goddamn mattress. How did the guy even make sounds like that? Something like a drawn out, pleasure-pained groan ending in a breathy little whimper. Hearing it made Souji’s blood boil. He bit down again, on the other side this time, and was rewarded with a similar noise. For a while he couldn’t do much else but breathe and run his tongue over the skin between his teeth.

Finally he let go and slipped off Yosuke enough to push his thighs apart and settle between them. “The pillow, Yosuke…” How could he be this hoarse already? He didn’t trust his voice enough to say anything more.

It wasn’t needed anyways. Yosuke grabbed the pillow next to him and reached back, pushed it into Souji’s waiting hands before once more raising his hips, expecting Souji to make him comfortable. He was still hard—maybe even harder than before. There was a dark spot on the futon where he’d lain and it hit Souji that his pillow would be ruined before the night was over. It would be soaked in Yosuke’s precome, maybe to the point where there wasn’t any point in washing it. He found that he didn’t mind in the least, that he’d probably just bury his face in it and breathe deeply until he was dizzy and then sleep on it anyways. He grabbed one of Yosuke’s hips, helped him get up a little more on his knees before shoving the pillow beneath him and pushing him down again.

“Just keep your eyes closed,” Souji croaked. “Keep relaxing. It’ll feel good.”

Yosuke only squirmed a little in way of reply and Souji took it as a good enough sign to bend down and kiss his tailbone again. He let his hands rest on his ass, grabbing the cheeks lightly as he stuck his tongue out and slowly let it slide down, a shallow trail down the crack until he reached the perineum. There he started lapping, like a kitten, made sure he didn’t miss a spot before moving his tongue back up to the starting point.

Yosuke stayed quiet and Souji wasn’t sure it was a good sign or not but since he hadn’t heard a flat out ‘no’ he decided to keep going. This time his grip on Yosuke’s cheeks tightened, parting them a little. And his tongue repeated the trip it had just made, but deeper, the tip of it slipping over Yosuke’s asshole, but not lingering. Yosuke didn’t even flinch and Souji took courage in that. Instead of letting his tongue make the entire trip again he just let it run, flat and wet, over its target over and over and it sent thrill after thrill down his spine, nearly making him convulse. He was doing it, he was finally allowed to do that one thing that had felt so forbidden he’d hardly let himself think about it for the longest time. But once it had fought its way up to the front of his mind he’d found himself unable to push it back and from there the step hadn’t been… well, it had been hellishly far, but it hadn’t taken very long time-wise before it was out in the open and from there it had all happened so fast it made Souji dizzy.

He dipped his tongue deeper, allowed himself to taste Yosuke, and it was just as he’d expected. Clean as a whistle, just a faint taste of soap, and Souji found it a bit unsettling he was a little disappointed. He was sticking his tongue up Yosuke’s ass and he didn’t want it squeaky clean? But it wasn’t as if he wanted it dirty… He wanted—He just wanted to taste Yosuke. He wanted the tang of sweat he got when he sucked on Yosuke’s neck while they ground against each other, he wanted _skin_ , not soap—

Yosuke hissing between his teeth cut his thoughts off.

“Fuck, partner…”

Souji laid one long, last lick before he raised his head. Yosuke was looking at him over his shoulder, his face bright red and his hair plastered to his cheeks.

“Feels ok?” Souji said.

Yosuke kept swallowing as if working up courage to be able to speak. “Feels… weird. But… it’s like—it’s like—“

Souji let a hand rest on the small of Yosuke’s back, keeping it still in silent encouragement.

“It’s so _intimate._ ” Yosuke’s voice cracked on the last word, making Souji shiver. “Can’t think of a thing that needs more… trust… I think. It’s… I honestly have no idea if it feels good or not, you haven’t even touched me with your fingers there before and it’s like… I don’t have anything to compare with, you know? But when I think about what you’re actually _doing_ —it keeps spinning in my head—I get so damn embarrassed but it’s still really… powerful and… Fuck, Souji, more. If you keep it up I’ll grind a damn hole through your pillow but please don’t stop. God.”

There were times when Yosuke ran his mouth and Souji wanted nothing more than to gag him with whatever was at hand, times he shouldn’t even _be able_ to talk—bitching and moaning after a battle inside the TV world while being so injured he couldn’t move, teasing Souji about things that should just not be mentioned in public—in public, babbling about a song he couldn’t get out of his head while Souji did his damndest to get his clothes off and his cock in his mouth. But _this_ , this was one of the times Souji loved the non-existent barrier between Yosuke’s brain and his mouth. His words made Souji soar. “Tell me again…”

Yosuke turned his head back to rest on his forearms. “More…”

Souji realized his hands were shaking, just as his hips were rocking lightly. He hadn’t even noticed before. “Again…”

Yosuke groaned quietly. “Please, partner. More.”

Souji closed his eyes, his head slipping until he rested his forehead on Yosuke’s thigh. He couldn’t muster anything more than a whisper. “Tell me…”

“Lick me.”

“ _Fucking hell…_ ” Yosuke was right, it could hardly get any more intimate than this and he couldn’t think of a thing that demanded more trust and Yosuke _let him_. Yosuke let him spread him open and taste him and he did just that, lifted his head and kissed Yosuke _there—kissed him,_ brushed his lips over puckered skin and sucked lightly on it, let his tongue slip out as he would if he was kissing Yosuke’s mouth, sliding it back and forth before letting the tip enter Yosuke and when Yosuke moaned, pushed back, he made his tongue pointier and pushed as much of it as he could inside, his face mashed against Yosuke’s ass, his lips parted wide and wet and covering as much as they could as he fucked him.

It ended up with Souji pushing back, pulling with his hands, not knowing how but managing to get Yosuke up on his knees, his head still resting on his forearms, making his back arch just beautifully and now Souji could reach between Yosuke’s trembling legs, cup his balls, wrap his hand around his cock and squeeze and just _hope_ no one would wake up when Yosuke gave a surprised yelp, thankfully half-muffled by a pillow.

He kissed his way down until he could suck and lick at the stretch of skin between balls and ass again, making sure to push and prod best he could, hoping Yosuke would be sensitive enough. And he was. This time Souji could hear him _bite_ the pillow as he groaned loudly and bucked and Souji let his free hand stay there, kept a steady pressure with three fingertips against the sensitive area as he went back to tongue fucking him. Not in his wildest dreams would he have imagined he’d get this reaction. He’d hoped Yosuke would like it but never dared think he would actually _love_ it—go crazy from it—push back and fuck himself on Souji’s tongue.

Souji found himself wishing he had three hands. He didn’t want to let up his grip on Yosuke’s cock or the constant external pressure on his prostate but he desperately needed to jerk off. His cock bobbed with every heartbeat; there were dark little spots on the futon between his thighs where drops of precome had landed; his balls _ached._

 __It was as if Yosuke had read his thoughts when he just moments later reached between his legs and pushed Souji’s hand out of the way, grabbed his cock and started working it, fast, jerky tugs that told Souji he’d come any second. He took himself in hand and jolted at the sensation. He’d been so lost in Yosuke he’d all but forgotten about himself. Being reminded of the state he was in had been shocking—touching himself was almost too much. He nipped at a buttock, steeling himself not to moan out loud and it wasn’t until he was sure he had himself under control and wouldn’t wake the entire house he put his tongue back on Yosuke, lapped and fucked and sucked, so immersed in the whole thing the sound of Yosuke gasping and hissing swears was mere background noise. He didn’t hear when Yosuke started coming—but he felt it, felt Yosuke’s asshole clench rhythmically around the tip of his tongue and it was enough for him to tip over the edge as well. His hand slipped off Yosuke, stopping him from falling over while soiling his futon, his orgasm taking charge, making him forget to work his tongue; he just pressed lips and nose against Yosuke’s skin and groaned between clenched teeth and let pleasure ride him like a bitch for however long it wanted.

ooo

Souji came to when Yosuke collapsed, making Souji drop with him, landing half-draped across his back with an ‘ _oof_ ’.

“Holy shit,” Yosuke said.

Souji grunted in agreement while trying to gather the strength needed to climb up Yosuke’s body and flop down next to him.

“I admit it, I’m still freaked out. I still think it’s fucking weird and I’m not sure I’m cool with how sticky I am right now, but _holy shit_.”

Souji managed a chuckle and cupped Yosuke’s cheek with a weak hand. He supposed he could move in for a kiss—he really wanted to—but he suspected it wouldn’t be appreciated. Not with where his tongue had been. “Told you it would— _mmph!”_

Yosuke pressed his lips hard against Souji’s, just long enough for Souji to press back, before he pulled back and let his head fall back on a pillow damp with sweat. “I don’t know what to say, man. You’ll have to make do with that.”

It was more than Souji could’ve ever hoped for. He let the hand on Yosuke’s cheek travel up to his hair, gently brushing it from his face. “Guess I can live with that.”

Yosuke made a content little noise in the back of his throat. “A fucking miracle we didn’t wake anyone up, by the way.”

“As far as we know…”

“Ah, yeah.”

Souji stretched out on his back, still keeping his hand in Yosuke’s hair and more or less forcing him to rest his head on Souji’s chest. “I haven’t forgotten, you know.”

“Forgotten what?”

“My part of the deal.”

“Oh.” Yosuke squirmed lightly, pressing up tighter against Souji’s side.

“I was just wondering…”

At this Yosuke lifted his head and met Souji’s gaze with a curious one of his own.

“Do you want to combine it with me putting on that skirt?”

Yosuke gaped. “I—uh…”

“I thought it might go well together.” Souji smiled a little. He could practically see the cogs turn in Yosuke’s head, his post orgasmic mind trying to grasp the concept of putting two of his hottest fantasies together.

It took Yosuke a minute to find his voice again. “Y—you’re unbelievable.”

“Just practical. Figured we might get both over with at the same time.” He found it harder than usual to keep a straight face; he was just too comfortable where he was, despite him starting to feel sticky and gross.

Yosuke let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re an idiot too.”

“A practical idiot.” He couldn’t—He felt the grin he’d been trying to hold back break through and nearly split his face in two. “Who would love to get fucked in a skirt. I guess we should add perverted.”

“A practical, perverted idiot. Yeah, sounds like you, alright.” Yosuke smiled back while shaking his head. ”Now go brush your teeth. I want to kiss you again.”


End file.
